


Thinned Mind

by Chillienova



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Abuse, Abusive Parent, Abusive Relationships, Dont ask why I made this, Horror, Insanity, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Sadistic Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillienova/pseuds/Chillienova
Summary: Life for everyone has gone terribly downhill since the Thinner Disaster. Especially anyone in Oswald's path.Oswald, controlled by unknown forces, turns into a sadistic ruler of Wasteland, feared by everyone. Even his own close family and friends.
Relationships: Ortensia & Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Non stop did the banging continue. Hundreds of toons in a blind panic busting down the doors to the castle in desperate hopes of assistance. Everyone and Everything that stuff touched, it was gone and ruined in an instant. People were injured and afraid, and Oswald was beginning to be a bit overwhelmed by the commotion. He forced his castle doors locked up tight so nobody could get in. Even though the thinner had ruined much if the castle, it was still livable. 

Still, locking the doors didn't stop the yelling. The cries of pain and agony as people were slowly eaten away by the thick green liquid. People were in a panic, and their _King_ was nowhere to be seen or heard. He refused to acknowledge it.

"Your people are _dying_ , Oswald!" The petite cat screamed in the doorway to Oswald's office. She had been trying to convince Oswald do to anything at all, at least be seen or heard, but he refused any and all contact with the outside. His excuse was that "It's too dangerous. They're going to crawl in here covered in that stuff and ruin everything." She had stormed off, locking herself in her and Oswald's room. She refused to let him it at all, and she only left for the necessary needs of life. 

Every single moment they spend around each other was bickering. They had much to disagree on in such situations as this. Ortensia wanted to open the castle for hospitality, and send search teams to look for survivors, but Oswald wanted to shut all accessible points of entry off, wanting nothing to do with anyone outside. He saw them as plagued rats, why wouldn't hesitate to bite and latch onto him until he melted away.

"Oswald you're supposed to be a leader! The one time people need you most, and you're nowhere to be seen!" She pleaded to her husband as he sat and faced the wall. "I've had it with you. How many times do I have to tell you, No one is doing anything until its calmed down. Its too dangerous." Ortensia walked up to the chair Oswald was sitting on, gripping it and spinning him to face her. "All you care about is yourself! You're so self centered, we can't just sit around while people die!" Oswald stood, pushing the chair over as he did. It hit the ground with a thud that echoed off the walls. He grabbed his counterpart's wrists firmly. "Get out of my face! I'm doing all I need to! Im **surviving**. I didn't spend so many years making a name for myself so people would infect me with their suffering." 

He forcefully pulled Ortensia towards the warped door to his small room, which once was his office until his wife kicked him out of his real room. All it contained was a small desk table and a chair, a fore place and a few shelves full of books and knic knacs. He shoved Ortensia to the floor and slammed the door in her face. She stood and rubbed her sore wrists. She shouted something from outside, but Oswald didnt care enough to listen. She punched the door as hard as she could, huffing and puffing in rage.

Out the corner of her eye she noticed something blue appear beside her. She jumped in surprise, her inraged expression fading into worry and love. She lifted her child off the ground, who whispered little questions about mommy and daddy shouting all the time. She didn't know how to explain it, so she always dodged the question with another. All of the bunny children were rounded up into the castle, and told to never leave, and never go anywhere near the green goo, by their mother. 

They were usually playful and loud, hopping about in glee as they enjoyed their day, but there was no more of that now. They all huddled in groups around the castle in fear. The pounding on the doors and yelling from outside never ceased. They couoeven escape it from inside, with their loving parents being not so loving anymore. 

Days turned into months. The shouting had stopped, but occasionally someone would come around and beg for help, eventually giving up a d moving on. Oswald barely left the office. Ortensia would beg for him to do anything at all, even just stand up and engage with his terrified children, but he never responded. The thinner slowly but surely ate away at the castle, holes in the ceiling and walls were becoming more usual by the day. 

One perfectly bunny sized hole was created in the wall of Oswald's room. One of the kids found it and crawled through, desperate to see their father again. He stared blankly at the lit fireplace in front on him. The child crawled up the chair and snuggled with their father, but he barely moved an inch. After a while of trying to get any response from him, the kid gave up and rested on the table right next to the chair that the king occupied.

They sat and watched the fire together. Oswald glanced at the small puddle of thinner on the floor that surrounded the other half of the room, right next to the table. He raised his hand, a horribly unfamiliar fuzziness circling his brain. He hesitated before resting his hand on the childs head, slowly petting them. They purred like a cat, looking up at their father eith big round eyes full of love. The fuzz only grew stronger.

Ortensia woke up in the night by sudden screaming. This wasn't coming from outside, this was _inside_ the castle, very close by. She rushed in her torn nightgown that was eaten away at by thinner. He followed the screaming to Oswald's office. The door was locked. She banged on the door as hard as she could, screaming oswald's name to let her in.

Those weren't his screams. Definitely not his. She stepped back, ramming herself forward into the door over and over until it gave away and burst open. Oswald stood, still as a wall watching over a pool of green. The closer she looked she realized the screaming was coming from the puddle, a being covered in the substance writhing around in agony as the thinner painful ate through their skin. 

She rushed over, Violently shoving Oswald to the side as she picked the child up. The thinner stung and burned through her hands and arms as she rushed to a bath, rinsing the thinner away as fast as possible. She cried as the child was unresponsive. No breathing. No pulse. No heartbeat. 

She ran, her legs working faster than her mind. Oswald wasn't inside of his Office anymore. Instead, he was right in front of the doors to the castle. "YOU KILLED HIM" A voice cried from behind the rabbit. He turned, an blank stare if surprise, as if he wasn't already expecting to be yelled at. "YOU SAT THERE AND WATCHED AND YOU DID _**NOTHING**_!!!" Her voice cracked as she screamed and screamed through her sobs. She run up to him, pounding her fist on his chest weakly as she continued her rant. "You care about no one! Im leaving with the children, before you murder anyone you _heartless monster!_ "

Oswald suddenly grabbed her wrists. He didn't mean to hurt her, but they were already wounded from the burns of the thinner. "No, you can't do that to me. I love our kids. I love you, why would you do that?" He spoke in a calm voice. She stared at him, offended. How could he just sit there and act like he did nothing? Like he was the innocent one? She repeated herself again, louder this time, catching the attention of wandering bunnies. She pulled away from her husband. "Get your things, darlings, we have to go..." She turned and spoke, crouching to the level of her kids eyes.

Oswald stared at her with the same fuzziness in his brain that he had felt earlier. Every emotion all at once. It was so overwhelming that its as if they all canceled each other out. He felt nothing but fuzzy, his body wanted to move on its own and his mind gave no protest. He grabbed a hold of his wife's hair as she was in the middle of talking to their kids. They all jumped at her scream of pain and they ran away.

"You want to go out there? Fine. We'll go out there." He stated as he yanked her outside with a fist full of hair. He dragged her as far as he could before fighting her strength was too much of a hassle. He reared up his arm and slammed her head into a wall, knocking her out. He lifted her as if she was a bride, a grim parallel to their wedding day. He carried her all the way to Mickeyjunk Mountain, where the horrifying blot from hell waited as if he was expecting them. He didn't know why he ended up here, but its simply where his legs took him. 

He lied his unconscious wife down on the ground. He created a plan in his head to stop whatever ungodly 'blot' he's been hearing about. Its all the information he took with the screaming protesters outside. 'The blot will kill us' 'Save us from the blot'. He silently wondered if Ortensia would be happy he was finally doing something about it if she woke up.


	2. One last foot in the grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has become of his home.

That certainly wasn't what he was expecting to happen. That giant inky monster attempted to consume the rabbit. It took far too long to achieve, but he actually managed to trap the demon into a bottle, shoving a cork in it to finish the job. Though, the thing that was most unexpected, was his wife. Hard as stone. The blot consumed the pain in her body and she lied where Oswald left her, stiff and cold. 

The fuzz in his brain got worse and worse since he made contact with the blot. It was frustratingly painful. It wouldn't go away. He channeled his anger onto the lifeless statue on the ground, stomping on Ortensia's rocky head until it broke off. To his surprise, it bled. A steady stream of blood flowing from the neck. He sat and watched as it soaked into the ground, the fuzz in his head finally dissipated much like it did when he pushed his son into the thinner and watched him squirm. 

It was as if something inside his head connected the dots for him, like it had a purpose and it knew what it wanted to do. What _he_ wanted to do. He searched around, finding a small sledgehammer nearby and returning to his decapitated wife on the floor. He took a swing. And another, and another, and another. Blood and rock splattered and flew everywhere. 

He destroyed the statue until it was power mixed with red on the ground. The fuzz stopped completely, but he could tell that it was coming back. He looked out onto the horizon, dropping the hammer to the ground. 

He knew the procedure, and he knew exactly what it wanted him to do. So he continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfassed, I know, but I really wanted to write this even if it was bad. Maybe I will come back to it later on and make it a bigger project.   
> If you did however enjoy it (you sadistic fuck) I would appreciate some kudos :)


End file.
